


Hunger

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Lots of kissing, Tess is turned on by Shane's black t-shirt and ass, again idk what i'm supposed to write in these tags, im so bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Tess visits Shane before he goes to work and they have a heated makeout session before being interrupted by some minor inconvenience. Later, Shane spends the night at Tess'.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/gifts).



> Inspired by FFanon's ask on tumblr:  
> I'd like to talk more about the black t-shirt Shane wears under his uniform because for some reason it is just sexy as all hell to think about. Even more so, thinking how he tucks it in, so before he's even put his uniform shirt on, he's walking around the house with this tucked in, tight ass t-shirt showing off his muscles. Biceps screaming to tear the fabric obviously ;) And he's bending and flexing in it as he's gathering up all he needs to bring to work <3333
> 
> Look what you made me do :P
> 
> Timeline: Tess and Shane have been hanging out for two weeks now

The first time she gets to see him don his deputy uniform is two weeks into their properly knowing each other. 

Having finished with her shift earlier, Tess decides to drop by his place since Shane texted her that morning asking if they would see each other at all that day. Her reply was quite vague since she was neck deep in some paperwork and didn't think she would be leaving the office before he went to work. Therefore, it wasn't a planned visit so he had no idea she was coming.   
  
Tess rings the bell and immediately she hears Shane's voice as he yells 'comin' and his heavy footsteps approaching the door.

When he opens it, he seems surprised, mouth slightly agape as he looks at her.  
  
Tess, on the other hand, feels heat rising in her cheeks and in no way is it caused by the incredibly hot day. It's the sight before her that has her swallowing hard and biting the inside of her cheek, struggling to look at Shane's face and not at all at his incredibly naked, unbelievably chiselled chest. 

"Um, hi," she breathes out, lips spreading into a soft smile as she clutches the paper bag in her hand which she almost completely forgot about.

"Tess, hi," he seems confused but quickly recovers. Leaning forward, he presses a kiss to her cheek, hand resting on her hip and his fingers flexing slightly, enough to make her stifle a moan.  
  
Taking her hand in his, Shane leads her inside through a badly lit hallway and into a small bedroom. Just when she crosses over the threshold, Shane closes the door and twirls her around, the bag falling from her hand. With her back pressed against the door and Shane's arms lifting her up so she can wrap her legs around him, Tess can hardly think straight. She just wraps her arms around his shoulders, his warm skin smooth under her palms.

His very naked, very muscled chest is pressed against her front, his _22_ necklace cold against her skin when he leans over and buries his face in her neck. Tess gasps when his tongue traces the curve of her ear and she digs her nails in his back, clawing at it as Shane bites her lower lip, licking it before diving in for a proper kiss.

Their teeth clash and noses brush, and Shane adjust her in his arms so that his belt clasp digs into her, right where she needs it and she moans - this time loudly and with zero shame.

“Shane,” his name is out of Tess’ mouth when his hands somehow end up on her ass, kneading it while his lips ghost down her throat leaving her breathless.

There’s no words, only silence as he turns them around and walks them to his bed, laying Tess down and hovering above her. Tess is looking at him, at that stupid smirk on his face, those mischievous eyes of his and she grins, cupping his face and pulling it down. It’s her that’s kissing the hell out of him now, her arm winding around his back, the other reaching down to undo his belt.

“Sweetheart, ease up or we gon’ end this real fast,” he huffs into her neck; she can feel him grin against her skin.

“You started it, Walsh!” Tess yells at him, pushing her hand against his chest and he rolls over pulling her on top of him. Her hands roam up and down his chest, nails grazing and he growls when Tess brushes her wet heat against the bulge in his pants. Fingers digging into her ass, Shane starts pulling down her panties as Tess reaches for the draw in his nightstand, looking for a condom while his face is buried between her breasts. Shane's sucking on the skin then, licking it and no doubt, there will be a hickey.

“You’ve gotta be shittin' me!” She almost screams in frustration when she finds the box empty.

Rolling onto the bed, Tess covers her eyes with her forearm, groaning.

“Hey, darlin'. We can do this another way, you know.” Shane’s being too cute as he lifts her skirt, his head already too close. Tess can feel his breath, feel the tip of his tongue at the juncture of her thighs and she almost gives in. When she tilts her head back though, she sees its almost time for him to go to work and she’d hate for him to be late because of her.

“Babe. Babe. Babe!” Tess calls him three times before she manages to draw his attention. She points at the clock and Shane groans in disappointment, resting his forehead on her thigh for a moment before kissing it then reluctantly climbing off the bed, cursing under his breath.

Tess adjusts her skirt and turns sideways, head propped on her arm as she watches Shane goes about the room, pulling a clean black t-shirt out of his closet and pulling it over his head. She has to bite her lip, pouting as he pulls down the shirt and covers his beautiful torso.

 _Such a shame,_ she thinks.

Next, he takes off the pants he’s wearing and digs through his closet, gracing Tess with a wonderful sight of his boxers-covered ass and those well-toned thighs that make her drool just by looking at them.

She sighs in disappointment as he puts them on, but marvels at the way his t-shirt seems to be ready to rip at the seams and the way it clings to his torso, showcasing proudly those abs.

“You wanna stay here?” he turns around, holding his shirt in his hand.

Getting up, Tess shakes her head. Walking up to him, she cards her fingers through his curls to adjust some stray hairs and he smiles, bowing his head to kiss her.

“I have to take a shower and make something to eat. You can come to my place after work, if you want, though.”

“I’d like that,” Shane replies with a grin and gives her a long kiss before putting on his shirt and Tess helping him button it up as they both laugh at the situation – they would both rather be undressing each other.

After taking a few more things with him, he takes her by the hand. On their way out of the bedroom, Tess picks up the bag she dropped and hands it to Shane. “I got you some croissants, I just hope they’re still in one piece.”

Shane pulls her against his chest, whispering how great she is, making her blush at his words more than she blushed the first time they had sex.

He gets his badge and keys and they’re out of the house.

When they get to his car, Shane traps her between himself and the car, head lowered so his nose is touching hers as he teases her about buying more than one pack of condoms ‘cause he won’t risk situations like this happening again.

Tess rolls her eyes, laughing at his openness.

Shane wants to drive her to her place but Tess refuses, choosing instead to take walk in order to cool off after their unsuccessful sex session. They make out in front of his car before he gets in and drives off, leaving Tess standing on his driveway, flushed and grinning like a fool.

*         *         *          *        *

Shane knocks on her door a little later than usual and when she notes the exhaustion marring his face, Tess opens her arms and Shane wraps his arms around her firmly, head buried in her neck.

They take a few minutes standing like that before Tess pulls him in, closing the door and leading him to the kitchen. Shane’s grasp on her hand tightens a bit and when she looks at him, Tess realises he’s too tired to eat or do anything.

Not bothering with cleaning up the dishes and the food she left for him on the table, they go straight to her bedroom and take off their clothes before snuggling under the covers, Shane’s front pressed to her back, his legs entwined with hers, fingers laced together on her stomach.

Tess feels him fall asleep as soon as they lay down, his soft snores filling up her bedroom.

Smiling to herself, Tess shifts so she’s as close to him as possible before falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> If you want, you can leave a prompt for this 'verse on my tumblr or here in the comments
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
